Life Never Settles In
by QwendalynnaSunn
Summary: When Annabeth goes to a new school, she thinks she might be able to fit in. But what will happen when she meets Percy, Thalia, Grover, and R.E.D.? Find out by reading! Also, sorry if they are OOC. I just made them that way. Rated T for crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of its characters. Annabeth's POV throughout the story. Thank you!

Chapter #1-

The "New and Improved"

Everything was perfect. I was sitting on a newly-mowed patch of sweet smelling grass. The sun embracing me without having to burn me. The smell of flowers filling my nose. Everything was perfect. Suddenly, darkness was coming to me instead of the sun. The sweet smelling grass turned to stone. The smell of compost and garbage filled my nose. What was going on? What was happening? Then, I saw it. The monster was coming toward me. I started running, running as fast as I could. But I wasn't fast enough. The monster caught me. I knew I was going to die. It could only come so soon th-

"ANNABETH! BREAKFAST'S READY!"

I instantly opened my eyes. Instead of grass or stone, I was laying down on my bed. The sunlight was coming through my windows. No monster. Just a dream. I got up out of bed and looked around for a minute. Everything seemed to be in the same shape it was before I went to sleep last night. Oh, crap, I thought to myself. I have to go shopping for school today. I lazily got out of bed and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen. My dad was making pancakes, sausage, and orange juice for breakfast. "Good morning Dad," I said in a half-asleep voice. He turned around, obviously startled. "Oh, good morning Annabeth. Have a nice sleep?" I yawned. "Kind of. I had another ba-" I stopped myself. I wasn't going to tell HIM I was having bad dreams. "I'm slept fine, Dad. I'm going to the mall today with Erin and Maddie." "Oh, okay. Well, I'm just going to be home today. Call me if you need me." "Thanks Dad," I said in my I'm-really-grateful tone. I ate my breakfast very fast so that I could get my shower out of the way.

As I was getting into my friends moms car, I slipped on a toy truck of my brother's and almost fell face-first into the concrete sidewalk. Thankfully, Maddie pulled me up and saved me. "You really shouldn't rearrange your face the day before school," she laughed. Maddie, Erin, and I met when I first moved in about 3 months ago. Maddie and Erin came and greeted me first. They lived on that street as well and wanted to be friends with me. We became close and started going places with each other. Maddie and Erin are sisters, but Maddie usually hangs out with me more than Erin because Erin is 14. Maddie and I are only 11 going on 12. Anyways, we got in the car and her mom drove us to the mall. We eventually went into a cute clothing store and Maddie said she's going to give my school wardrobe a makeover. Thankfully, the outfits there were only around $40, so I didn't have to spend much of my $100. I bought a bunch of tanks, a few skirts, some shorts, two pairs of ripped jeans, and a few other things. Maddie said that she had created the "new and improved me" and that I shouldn't change that. Ever. When I went to bed that night, I felt a little nervous. What would happen the next day? Would I make friends? Would no one like me? I eventually fell asleep, whether I liked it or not.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Ugh! I immediately shut off my alarm clock. Unfortunately, I slept for another 15 minutes and was late for school. I quickly brushed out my tangled hair, put on my clothes, and brushed my teeth. I didn't have time for any breakfast. I ran out of the house quickly so that I didn't miss my bus. Fortunately, I got to the bus on time. The bus driver was apparently named Miss. Hughes. She had long, silky brunette hair pulled into a rubber band. She looked to be in her 30's or 40's. I took an empty seat and pretended to look at my finger nails. I didn't know what to do. Should I say hello to someone? No, definitely not. Then, I saw them. One was a boy with brown hair and wearing a baseball hat. He had light brown eyes and was on crutches. Another was a girl with spiked black hair and electric blue eyes. By electric blue I mean electric blue. I don't think anyone's eyes could be like that. The last one was a boy with raven black hair and – wow – sea green eyes. His eyes were perfect. They were nothing compared to my dull, lifeless grey eyes. Suddenly, they all started laughing at a joke that the guy with brown hair said. I wondered what was so funny. I instantly looked their way and saw, to my surprise, they were laughing at _me_. What was so funny about _me_? We all just stared at each other until, finally, the girl with the spiked black hair came over to my seat and said, "Hi. I'm Thalia. Are you new here or something?" "Yes," I said in my best I'm-not-afraid-of-you voice. "Oh, well, that's Grover," she said while pointing to the boy with brown hair, "and that's Percy." She pointed to the other boy with raven black hair. "Oh," I said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth. I moved in a couple of months ago." She smiled. "I know," she said in an unnerving voice. We didn't talk the rest of the bus ride. Something in my brain said that we should be friends, but she is a little weird…

When we got to school, Thalia showed me around. The first period bell rang and we had to go our separate ways. "I'll see you in lunch. You can sit at my group table if you want. We won't bite," she said, smiling. I smiled, too. Maybe if I got to know her, she won't be so bad. "Okay, thanks. I'll see you at lunch," I said, walking to my first class. When I walked into my first class, I saw him. It was the boy with raven black hair, piercing green eyes, everything perfect – Percy.

Hope you liked it! I'll be writing everyday! Hopefully…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of its characters. Annabeth's POV throughout the story. Thank you!

Chapter #2:

Freakish Girlfriend

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be in his class! Okay, Annabeth, don't get too excited, I told myself. You can't get too excited over him. I started walking toward the empty seat next to him when a girl with frizzy, red hair sat down right before me. "Oops, sorry," she said in a little girl voice, "but this is my seat." "Oh," I said, "sorry." She smiled. "It's fine. Are you new here?" "Yeah." "Oh, well, just so you know, I'm Rachel, and I'm his girlfriend. So, FYI, back off. Okay?" "Umm, okay," I said in a hurt tone. Then, as I was about to walk away, Percy said, "Rachel, you really need to chill. You can't just push people away like that. It's mean." I smiled to myself. Was he standing up for me? That's really nice. He smiled shyly at me and I returned the smile. Maybe we could be friends. Yeah, I like that idea. I turned and happily went to a different seat next to a girl with reddish/brownish hair. She looked really mean, but she smiled at me and said hello. She also said her name was Clarisse, but I would've guessed something like Sam, Joey, Morgan, etc. Something like that. After class, Clarisse said that she'll see me later and walked off. Oh, great. P.E. next.

Everyone had to change for P.E. I didn't know what to bring, so I brought a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. As I was walking into the girl's changing room, I noticed the pictures on the walls next to the lockers. They were all of the Greek gods and goddesses. Hmm…maybe they're all big fans? Oh, well, I thought to myself, and walked into the changing room. Thalia was there with that Rachel girl. _Great._ I changed into my shorts and t-shirt and walked out before Rachel could see me. When I got out there, there were only 3 people in the gym – two boys and a girl I didn't know. I looked around the gym. There were lifting weights, some climbing ropes, and some basketballs. I saw that there was also a closet with other types of gear I couldn't make out. Then, Thalia came out, wearing a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt that said 'Death to Barbie.' The other people eventually came out and I noticed that Percy was in this class, too. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a black t-shirt. Plain, I thought to myself. I didn't get excited he was here, though, because I knew he had a girlfriend. It didn't take me long to spot out where Rachel was. She was wearing bright pink shorts and a yellow t-shirt that had a picture of a sun on it. She also had her hair tied up in a rubber band, looking frizzier than I'd seen her hair before. Percy was looking down at his shoes, thinking of nothing, I think. Rachel was looking at Percy, of course, while Thalia was looking at me. I tried not to look at her, but her eyes were so…intense. I still couldn't figure out how they got so electric blue. Just as I was thinking about that, someone tapped me on the shoulder. It kind of freaked me out because I didn't know anyone was behind me. As I turned around, I saw that it was Percy. "Hi. I'm Percy. I think my girlfriend went rash on you about an hour ago?" He smiled at me. I didn't know what to say, so I just replied, "Oh, yeah, I think so." Wow, Annabeth, very intelligent. Then, he smiled at me again. "Oh, well, I'm sorry about her. She overreacts when people try to sit down next to me. I really don't get it. What's your name, by the way?" I was blanked out by his dazzling smile. But fortunately I could talk. "I'm Annabeth Chase," I replied, smiling slightly at him. "Oh," he said. "Well, I think Thalia mentioned you sitting at our table today. Would you care to sit by me, or do you think my girlfriend will get mad?" He laughed, so I laughed, too. "Oh, sure," I said. "Just save me a seat." "Okay," he smiled. "See you at lunch." Then, he jogged off. I hope he keeps his promise…

-I'm going to skip the rest of the subjects in the morning and go to lunch-

When I got into the cafeteria, I noticed that there were more Greek gods and goddesses. Weird, I thought to myself. I went over to the counter and bought a yogurt, some fruit, a salad, and a slice of pizza. I looked around and finally saw Thalia and Grover waving to me to sit with them. I walked over to their table and sat down in an empty seat. The table was round and blue like all of the other tables. It sat in a corner of the cafeteria, right next to the garbage can. I sat down next to Thalia, who greeted me and went away at her meat-covered lunch. Percy came over and sat down next to me. He smiled at me and I returned the smile. I now knew we could be friends. "Hey," he said. "Where's R.E.D.?" Who? What does R.E.D. stand for? Rachel came out of the lunch line and sat down next to Percy, carrying a tray of 3 different slices of pizzas and other items and glaring daggers at me. I found out later that she was R.E.D. "Oh, gods, no," she whispered into Percy's ear while sitting down. "Why does _that_ have to sit with us?" Even though she was whispering, I could've heard her from 3 miles away. I felt upset and angry all at the same time. "Look," I said. "I'll go sit somewhere else." I got up and left the table, carrying my tray. But Rachel had other plans. She got up as well and as I was carrying my tray, she came up behind me and knocked the tray onto my new outfit while walking past me. I didn't know what to do. It was all in slow motion for me, since I was dyslexic. I couldn't hear anything. No one was moving. I then came back to my senses and figured out what to do. I ran into the hallway, crying my eyes out. I didn't think anyone would like me. I heard someone coming, so I hid behind a trophy case. "Look," a voice said. "She's not here. Nice going, R.E.D. You made her feel like a jerk." The voice sounded upset, but concerned at the same time. "But wait," another voice said. "I didn't mean to! I was walking along and she bumped into me! I didn't do anything!" Then, I finally heard them leave. I went to the office, saying that my stomach hurt. My dad finally picked me up and I went home. I cried and cried all day long. I didn't know what to do. Should I go to school tomorrow? No, definitely not. Should I stay at home? I don't know. Why does this always happen to me? What did I do wrong?

I woke up the next morning and finally decided I was going to school. Thank the gods I didn't have any nightmares last night. Anyways, when I walked out of the house, I noticed someone staring at me. I thought it might've been a pervert or a creepy guy, but it turned out to be Rachel. She smiled. "Hi Annabeth," she said in that little girl tone. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you were so sensitive." "Oh," I replied. "That's okay, I guess." "Oh, good. I just thought it might make you feel better if I told you that we were having a pop science quiz today and I don't have to take it! Isn't that exciting?" I was getting really angry. "Yeah, I guess so. Congrats?" She then walked away from me. Great, I'm going to be hated by the devil. Not Hades, I'm talking about R.E.D.

I got into school and said hi to Thalia. "Thank the gods you're here," she said, happily. I wondered why people always said 'gods.' Hmm, I'll ask later. I met Grover on the way to class. When I got to my science, my first period class, I saw that Percy was arguing with Rachel. Oh, gods, this can't be good.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
